Tú
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: [YAOI] Un segundo ¿quién estaba enamorado de quién? Riley sacudió la cabeza levemente negándose a sí mismo que el sentimiento que tenía por Diamond era amor.


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **AMO esta pareja desde que los vi juntos en el manga, lastima que no tenga tantos fans ni muchos fanarts.

Dedicado a Mili y a Al, porque aman que llene su mente de perversiones y yaoi c:

**Advertencias: **YAOI, así que sino te agrada no lo leas. No soy nada agradable con las personas que vienen solo a joder. Ubicado después de la saga Platinum del manga.

* * *

トウコ

_Mi amor por ti es intenso y fuerte, pero yo soy débil y frágil._

トウコ

Lucario volteó a verlo cuando su concentración falló por segunda ocasión consecutiva, una vez era realmente raro; pero una segunda significaba que algo estaba verdaderamente mal con él.

Riley evitó su mirada completamente consciente de que estaba preocupando a su amigo y a su cría que entrenaba unos pasos más allá de donde se encontraban.

«¿Es por ese chico?» Preguntó después de un momento de silencio utilizando su telepatía.

—No. — Contestó el hombre sin vacilar, aunque en el fondo de su mente se mordió la lengua ante la mentira tan obvia.

Incluso al saber que todo había pasado y ningún mal azotaba la región de Sinnoh no podía dejar de preocuparse por Dia, ¿estaría bien? ¿Estaría comiendo lo suficiente?

«Bien, terminamos por hoy», Lucario suspiró con cansancio sin embargo sonrió después de pocos minutos; era la primera vez que veía a su entrenador de esa forma y era -de cierta manera- refrescante.

Sus sensores se movieron en el mismo instante en que Riolu brincó a su hombro, el extraño les sonrió por lo que el pokémon lucha relajó su postura.

—Steven, viejo amigo— Riley se levantó para ir a recibirlo y con un apretón de manos el par se dirigió al pequeño lugar que hacía de sala en la isla—, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Meditar— suspiró el aludido perdiendo todo su buen humor, descansó su frente en sus manos ante la cara de sorpresa del pelinegro.

No era un secreto para él que Steven Stone iba a Sinnoh cuando su situación mental estaba más allá de su control, pero nunca lo había visto en semejante estado. Incluso el pequeño Riolu no entendía el aura que estaba leyendo.

—¿Paso algo?— Riley se aventuró a preguntar después de un momento de vacilación, los ojos azules del campeón se quedaron fijos en los suyos.

—Creo que...me enamoré— contestó volviendo a suspirar—, es un niño de once años. ¡Once!

Riley no supo que decir, algo en él resonó en entendimiento y otra parte le decía que era incorrecto. Era mucho más pequeño que Steven sin mencionar que era un chico, pero de igual manera; Dia también lo era.

—Se podría decir que hui de él— Steven volvió a hablar sin inmutarse por el silencio de su amigo, era la primera vez que admitía sus sentimientos por Ruby en voz alta y no lo hacía menos pesado para él—, pero no sólo puedo decirle como me siento, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué no?— El moreno preguntó sin vacilar—, nunca sabrás sí te corresponde sino lo intentas. Sí has pasado tiempo con él, podrías notar o al menos tener un indicio de lo que siente por ti.

Steven lo miró largamente sin agregar nada, con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en la comisura de sus labios dejando de lado su actitud tan pesimista de cuando había llegado.

—Riley, ¿no estás hablando contigo mismo?— Preguntó sin perder su buen humor. Para sorpresa del campeón, el entrenador se sonrojó levemente sin contestar. —¿De verdad?

—No lo sé— admitió en un murmullo—. Mi misión era entrenarlo para volverlo más fuerte que su enemigo, pero no dejo de pensar en él o en cómo estará.

—¿Por qué no lo visitas?— Steven preguntó palmeando la espalda de Riley—, no es hipocresía; me hiciste abrir los ojos por lo que me enfrentaré a mis sentimientos sin pensar en las consecuencias.

«O en que Norman podría patearme el trasero por pensar así de su hijo», agregó en sus pensamientos con una sonrisa culpable.

—Me alegra hablar contigo— el campeón de Hoenn le sonrió levantándose—, es mejor que regrese y sea cual sea el resultado estaré feliz por conocerlo.

—Me sorprende tu resolución— Riley habló sin parpadear y sin mala intención—; considerando que nunca le dijiste a Wallace tus sentimientos.

—Era diferente— admitió Steven sin vacilar—. No estoy diciendo que quiera menos a Ruby, sino que antes era inmaduro.

Riley lo miró con una sonrisa que a Steven le dio escalofríos, el hombre frente a él sonreía muy poco o al menos lo hacía cuando estaba a punto de hacer alguna travesura o suceso agradable sólo para él.

—¿Debería sentirme orgulloso de que el bebé creció?

—Oh, cállate.

Ambos se rieron al unísono mientras Lucario sólo negaba divertido jugueteando con Riolu, sabía que Riley había cambiado desde que había conocido a Dia, pero nunca esperó ver a Steven enamorado de esa manera hacia alguien que no fuera Wallace. Él sabía mejor que nadie la intensidad de lo que sentía y al mencionar a Ruby, el golpe de amor le ganaba de sobremanera al que había sentido por el líder de gimnasio de Arrecípolis.

—Espera— Riley se detuvo abruptamente como sí recordara algo—, ¿Ruby? ¿No es uno de los chicos a los que el Prof. Birch les dio una pokédex?

—¿Lo conoces?— El peliplateado se sintió avergonzado de que incluso en la lejana Sinnoh el chico que se había convertido en su pensamiento constante fuera famoso.

—No personalmente, lo vi en un evento donde los dexholders se enfrentaron.—El moreno sonrió cuando sintió a Steven relajarse, pero otra vez la misma coincidencia.

Tal vez las pokédex eran un imán para atraer hombres adultos y enamorarlos perdidamente. Un segundo ¿quién estaba enamorado de quién? Riley sacudió la cabeza levemente negándose a sí mismo que el sentimiento que tenía por Diamond era amor.

—Algo me dice que ese chico es una persona admirable— Steven palmeó la espalda de Riley con comprensión.

—No te imaginas cuánto.

Era entrada la tarde cuando Steven se marchó con rumbo a Ciudad Algaria, habían hablado de muchas cosas incluidos los eventos recientes en ambas regiones e intercambiaron algún que otro ítem para sus pokémon; pasaría mucho tiempo para que el campeón fuera de visita dado que había vendido su mansión no hace mucho tiempo atrás.

«¿Coincidencia?» preguntó Lucario mirando el horizonte donde el Metagross de Steven sobrevolaba el océano.

—Las coincidencias no existen. —Riley dijo dirigiéndose hacia su tienda de campaña, aquel día había sido agotador y lo único que deseaba era descansar de todo aquello.

Ni bien había cerrado los ojos, el ruido de la cueva lo alertó de que algo se aproximaba a toda velocidad a donde él se encontraba. Salió sólo lo suficientemente rápido como para no terminar siendo arroyado por el Steelix que había salido al encuentro del intruso.

—Hola.

Riley se encontró forzándose a sí mismo para avanzar hasta donde el chico se encontraba con una sonrisa tranquila en su cara en tanto acariciaba al pokémon de acero, sus ojos mirándolo tan fijamente que un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo.

—Dia, ¿qué haces aquí? —Preguntó sin demostrar las emociones que fluían por debajo de su piel.

Lucario los observaba desde atrás mientras que Riolu saltó a saludar a Dia, que apartó los ojos de Riley por ello.

—Vine a cumplir contigo.

«¿Cumplir?», Lucario miró interrogante al chico y después a su entrenador, llamó a Riolu que de inmediato fue a su lado. «Entonces los dejaremos a solas».

Steelix al ver que ambos pokémon dejaban al par dio un asentimiento empezando a regresar a la cueva para propio bochorno del mayor.

—¿A dónde van?— Dia se había acercado tanto a él que Riley se obligó a sí mismo a ver a otro lado.

—A entrenar. —Mintió con facilidad, ni siquiera él entendía a qué rayos se refería el chico con que venía a cumplir con él y tampoco quería entender algo que no era.

Las seis pokébolas de Diamond brillaron cuando este dejó libres a sus amigos, tras un ligero asentimiento siguieron el rumbo que Lucario había tomado.

—Entonces ellos irán también.

Duraron unos minutos en silencio, tiempo en el cual Riley se encontró admirando el paisaje que el hermoso suelo le proporcionaba. ¿Estaba actuando extraño? Esperaba que no, o estaría en graves problemas para explicar su falta de cortesía.

—Bien, manos a la obra.

Ante la propia sorpresa del mayor, Diamond empezó a sacar varios recipientes con comida casera pre-hecha sin perder una pequeña sonrisa que lo acompañaba siempre que cocinaba.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— Preguntó relajando su cuerpo considerablemente, el adolescente le dio una mirada de reojo sin dejar de preparar las bolas de arroz.

—La cena— contestó Dia con simpleza—, creí que sería el momento adecuado para cumplir aquello que querías.

«Oh, así que lo recordó» Riley le sonrió con agradecimiento.

—Gracias— dijo sentándose cerca para admirarlo, aunque una inquietud se filtró en él—, ¿hiciste todo el camino hasta aquí sólo para eso?

La mirada del menor se posó en su mirada con silenciosos sentimientos escritos en ellos, pero para mala suerte de Riley; aquel rápido vistazo no fue suficiente para descubrir aquel secreto.

—Echaba de menos a Riolu y a Lucario— Diamond dijo concentrado en su tarea—, pero sobre todo a ti.

El mayor no contestó sino que sólo se posicionó en el lugar indicado para tomar la comida que Dia le ofreció con un asentimiento. Duraron callados lo que duró la cena, el entrenador mantenía su expresión en calma mientras masticaba llenando ambas mejillas de arroz, Riley soltó una pequeña risa haciendo que Dia volteara a verlo con un signo de interrogación en sus ojos.

—Tienes...arroz— los dedos del mayor se acercaron para retirar la comida, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino.

—Te diste cuentas mis sentimientos, ¿no?— El chico habló sin cambiar su expresión habitual—, por eso te mantienes lejos de mí.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación? De un momento a otro el adolescente le hacía una confesión y él no sabía que contestar.

Así que optó por las acciones.

La lengua de Riley delineó con cuidado la orilla del labio de Dia, deslizándose hasta tomar los pequeños granos blancos mientras que las mejillas del chico enrojecían ante la audacia del mayor. Cuando sintió que iba a separarse de él, Diamond escondió la cara en el cuello expuesto de la ropa mordiendo ligeramente una porción de piel del mayor.

—Todo este tiempo pensé en los sentimientos de los demás—dijo el chico en un susurro sin apartarse de Riley—, y cuando me di cuenta que realmente quería demostrar algo el único pensamiento que tuve fue "quiero estar con él". No te digo esto para que me aceptes sino que lo he guardado tantos meses que solo quiero...

Los labios del entrenador de la isla callaron a Diamond en su monólogo, disfrutando del pequeño roce inocente entre ambos. Riley sabía que aquello podría estar mal, pero sólo en ese momento dejaría de lado lo que los demás pensaran y dejaría a sus propios sentimientos hablar. Cuando liberó al dexholder, lo abrazó torpemente.

—Soy yo quien te pude que me aceptes—habló fuerte y seguro para dejar en claro que aquello no era un juego—, soy mayor y además un hombre; pero desde que te conocí algo cambio para mí.

Dia sonrió ampliamente mientras asentía, no había nada que no quisiera en Riley. Tal vez los demás no comprenderían aquello que él sentía, pero mientras estuviera a su lado nada tendría importancia.

Recordando algo se separó del mayor para buscar en su mochila, sacó una bufanda negra que haría juego con el traje azul de Riley la enroscó en su cuello.

—Mamá dijo que era mejor mantenerte cálido—dijo con sus mejillas rosas— y que si tú quieres, espera conocerte algún día.

Riley no evitó el ligero sonrojo que le dio al verse tan cerca de Dia, ni que la madre del chico lo había aceptado cuando horas atrás ni él mismo aceptaba el amor que tenía por ese chico.

—Mientras estés a mi lado— Riley sonrió acariciando la mejilla de Diamond.

En respuesta, el adolescente volvió a besarlo esta vez con las ganas que antes; pero fue un ruido a sus espaldas lo que los hizo separarse.

Lax se encontraba intentando llevarse lo que quedaba de comida pero era tanta que no había visto una piedra tropezando sin remedio alguno. Eso no era lo único que la pareja notó, sino que tras unas rocas de mayor tamaño estaban todos los pokémon pendientes de los movimientos de ambos.

«Hemos sido descubiertos», Lucario le sonrió a Riley para después empezar a caminar en su dirección seguido de los demás.

—Oh, también tienen hambre— dijo Dia empezando a servir más comida para los pokémon y olvidándose de Riley, aunque con una mirada le dijo aquello que tanto deseaba saber.

—Seguiremos más tarde— Riley se acercó lo suficiente a Diamond para susurrar en su oído con una promesa que planeaba cumplir.

Sí o sí.

* * *

Después publicaré un oneshoot de lo que pasó con Steven cuando regresó a Ciudad Algaria, por si les gusta la pareja Steven/Ruby ;B

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
